1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for identifying an individual or a method for identifying the same, in particular, a system or a method for identifying an individual by means of a display, which is provided with a sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the communication technology through the Internet by means of portable communication device, such as a portable telephone or a portable information terminal, are developing rapidly. The conventional Internet assures communication through a telephone line to which a personal computer installed in an office or a house is connected. However, recently, the i-mode that permits of utilization of the Internet easily through a portable telephone became popular and various exchanges of information became simple to carry out.
What is going to be described in this specification relates to a system for identifying an individual by means of the Internet and a portable communication device.
FIG. 16 shows an example of conventional portable telephone apparatus. A conventional telephone apparatus shown in FIG. 16 is comprised of a main body 2601, a voice output part 2602, a voice input part 2603, a display 2604, operation switch 2605, an antenna 2606, etc. In case of an ordinary telephone call, the phone number of the opposite end, the state of reception of radio wave, etc. are shown on the liquid crystal display. And, in the case where the Internet is utilized, the necessary information concerning the opposite end are to be displayed.
When receiving or giving money on the Internet by means of a conventional portable telephone as shown in FIG. 16, identification on the person was necessary. In this case, the confirmation has been executed by entering the personal identification number, which had been registered beforehand on the opposite end, and by exchanging data with the opposite end.
FIG. 17 shows the conventional identification flow of an individual. At first, the user makes a connection through the Internet with the opposite end, then enters the numerical value for identification (PIN) under the condition specified by the opposite end. The opposite end which has received the numerical value checks it with the numerical value registered beforehand and confirms whether or not they coincide. If they coincide here, the user is confirmed and becomes capable to obtain the desired reception.
As explained above, the following problems exist in the conventional identifying system using a portable telephone:
1. Confirmation of individual is difficult. In the case where the personal identification number is leaked to another person, there is a possibility of an abuse.
2. Confirmation of an individual is executed for each communication with the opposite end, so that the communication cost increases and a reconfirmation becomes necessary if the phone call is cut during the conversation.
3. Many keyboard operations.